callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (oficialmente abreviado como CoD 4: Modern Warfare, y abreviado comúnmente como Call of Duty: Modern Warfare o simplemente Modern Warfare) es un videojuego de disparos en primera persona de estilo bélico, desarrollado por Infinity Ward y distribuido por Activision. El videojuego, precedido por Call of Duty 3, es el cuarto título de la serie Call of Duty y el cuarto de esta misma en ser título principal. Fue lanzado para Microsoft Windows, Macintosh, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 y Wii. El juego fue lanzado en Norteamérica, Australia y Europa en noviembre de 2007 para videoconsolas y Windows. La versión para Mac fue publicada en septiembre de 2008; luego, lanzado al mercado para Wii en noviembre de 2009, bajo el nombre de Reflex Edition. El juego dispone de una secuela directa, llamada Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, lanzada dos años más tarde. Se desarrolló un paquete de contenido descargable que incluía nuevos mapas para el modo multijugador; el contenido fue publicado para Xbox 360 y PS3 el 4 y el 24 de abril de 2008, respectivamente. La historia toma lugar en el año 2011, donde un líder radical ha ejecutado al presidente Al-Fulani que preside un país sin nombre con localización en Oriente Medio, y un movimiento «ultranacionalista» da inicio a una guerra civil en Rusia. Los conflictos son vistos desde la perspectiva de un grupo de la Fuerza de Reconocimiento del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos y de un commando de la SAS británico, estableciéndose estos en varios lugares, incluyendo Medio Oriente, Azerbaiyán, Rusia y Prípiat. Los personajes jugables de la trama son varios, resaltando dos personajes protagonistas: el Sargento británico John "Soap" MacTavish y el Sargento estadounidense Paul Jackson. Como en otras ediciones de la serie, el videojuego es de disparos en primera persona de estilo bélico, y el ambiente cerrado y lineal se sigue manteniendo al igual que otros títulos de la serie, debido a que cada misión es necesaria para progresar a través del juego y desbloquear más contenido sobre esta misma. Modern Warfare posee un modo multijugador en línea con variados modos de juego y distintos mapas, y contiene un sistema de nivelación que permite al jugador desbloquear armas adicionales, accesorios de armas, y esquemas de camuflaje a medida que se avanza en dicha nivelación. Un gran éxito comercial y crítico, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare rompió marcas en la industria de los videojuegos con ventas de al rededor de 7 millones de copias para enero de 2008, y más de 13 millones de USD en ingresos a dos años de su lanzamiento, siendo el videojuego más vendido para el año 2007.2 El modo de juego y la historia recibieron elogios de forma particular, mientras que las críticas fueron dirigidas al fracaso del juego para innovar sustancialmente el género de disparos en primera persona. El juego ganó numerosos premios de sitios web de juegos, incluyendo «Juego del año», «Mejor juego de Xbox 360», entre otros. Además, recibió críticas generalmente positivas, convirtiéndose en uno de los juegos mejor puntuados de todos los tiempos en sitios web recopilatorios de puntuación como Metacritic y GameRankings, obteniendo un puntaje promedio de 94 sobre 100. Sinopsis En 2011, ha estallado una guerra civil en Rusia entre su gobierno y los ultranacionalistas quienes buscan restaurar Rusia a su glamour de la era soviética. Mientras tanto, un grupo separatista dirigido por Khaled Al-Asad toma el poder en un país "pequeño pero rico en petróleo" en el Medio Oriente mediante un golpe de estado. Al-Asad es despiadado y tiene vistas anti-occidentales extremas, que "obligan" a los Estados Unidos a invadir el país. En la tarde del segundo día de la invasión, un pelotón del 1º Fuerza de Reconocimiento de USMC es enviado a capturar a Al-Asad. El pelotón ataca una estación de televisión en el que Al-Asad se cree que está transmitiendo en vivo y luego entra en combate urbano en una ciudad sin nombre al sur de la capital. Mientras tanto, el Servicio Aéreo Especial británico (SAS) lleva a cabo dos operaciones importantes, una en un barco en el Estrecho de Bering y una en Rusia. La Inteligencia obtenida de las dos misiones indica que Al-Asad puede estar en posesión de un arma nuclear rusa. En la tarde del tercer día, los EE.UU. lanza un asalto a gran escala en el palacio presidencial de Al-Asad, a pesar de la advertencia del SAS sobre la posible arma nuclear. Mientras los SEALs de la Marina de EE.UU. invaden el palacio, los marines atacan las fuerzas terrestres de Al-Asad. El asalto, sin embargo, termina en catástrofe cuando el arma nuclear de repente se detona, eliminando la mayor parte de la ciudad junto con todos en ella. Negándose a asumir que Al-Asad murió, un equipo de ataque SAS apoyado por los leales de Rusia ataca un piso franco potencial en un pueblo de Azerbaiyán. Liderados por el capitán Price, el equipo de ataque erradica las fuerzas rusas ocupantes y capturan a Al-Asad. Pronto en el interrogatorio, suena el teléfono de Al-Asad. Después de escuchar la voz del que llama, el capitán Price ejecuta a Al-Asad y revela que quien llamaba era el líder de los ultranacionalistas: Imran Zakhaev. El capitán Price cuenta la historia de una misión en Prípiat, Ucrania en 1996. Como consecuencia del accidente de Chernóbil y el colapso de la Unión Soviética, Zakhaev aprovechó la confusión para sacar provecho de la proliferación nuclear y utilizó su nueva riqueza para atraer a los soldados del ejército soviético para formar su partido ultranacionalista. Price junto con el capitán MacMillan fueron enviados en una operación negra para asesinar a Zakhaev. Desde su puesto de observación en el piso superior de un hotel abandonado, Price disparó contra Zakhaev con un rifle de francotirador Barrett M82, pero el disparo sólo cortó el brazo de Zakhaev. Price y MacMillan lograron escapar de los secuaces de Zakhaev. El SAS, los Marines y los Leales intentan capturar al hijo de Zakhaev -Victor- para conocer el paradero de Zakhaev pero mientras lo arrinconan en la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos, Victor se suicida. Enfurecido, Zakhaev toma represalias lanzando misiles balísticos intercontinentales nucleares en la Costa Oriental de EE.UU., que podría matar a 41 millones de personas. El SAS y los marines, sin embargo, logran aprovechar la sala de mando de la plataforma de lanzamiento y desactivan de forma remota los misiles sobre el Océano Atlántico. Escapan de la instalación en camiones militares con las fuerzas de Zakhaev pisándole los talones. Un helicóptero ultranacionalista Mi-24 Hind destruye un puente vital y atrapa la fuerza conjunta. La consiguiente lucha con los ultranacionalistas deja a todos en la fuerza conjunta muertos o gravemente heridos. El propio Zakhaev llega y comienza a matar los soldados heridos -Gaz y Griggs- cuando los leales de repente destruyen su Mi-24 Hind y se unen a la refriega. Zakhaev muere baleado por MacTavish. Las fuerzas leales comienzan a atender a los heridos de inmediato. En el otro, el incidente de los misiles y el apoyo de los ultranacionalistas de Al-Asad son silenciados, lo que causa los eventos de Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Personajes 'S.A.S' *John "Soap" MacTavish *John Price *Gaz (K.I.A) *Griffen *MacMillan *Wallcroft 'USMC' *Paul Jackson (K.I.A) *Griggs (K.I.A) *Rozcewei 'Aliados' *Nikolai *Kamarov *Soldados de Kamarov (patriotas) 'OpFor' *Khaled Al-Asad (K.I.A) *Kka *Victor Zakhaev (K.I.A) *Imran Zakhaev (K.I.A) Principios Básicos Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare posee una estructuración similar a los juegos anteriores de su serie. El núcleo de este consiste en elementos de un juego de disparos en primera persona, mostrando la mayor parte del juego desde los ojos del personaje a asumir en los distintos escenarios del videojuego. El jugador es capaz de caminar, correr, saltar, nadar; y así como principal y básicamente, utilizar armas y combatir. El ambiente cerrado y lineal se sigue manteniendo al igual que otros títulos de la serie, pues cada misión es necesaria para progresar a través del juego y desbloquear más contenido sobre esta misma. El jugador es capaz de portar dos armas —sin importar el tamaño de estas— y dos tipos de granadas, granadas letales y tácticas. Dentro del modo de la campaña para un jugador, la granada letal siempre será una granada de fragmentación, no obstante, las granadas tácticas se adaptan a cada misión correspondiente a lo largo del juego, pudiendo estas ser de gas, humo o de aturdimiento. El jugador también es capaz de llevar un cuchillo, el cual puede ser utilizado en cualquier momento; y a diferencia de otras armas, esta no cuenta en la ranura del arsenal que posea el jugador en el juego. El jugador es capaz de realizar ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, o melee attack, únicamente con el cuchillo; el uso de esta arma es letal, sin embargo, sólo es útil cuando se tiene al enemigo directamente en frente del jugador. Los fusiles de asalto M16 y AK-47, similares a los del videojuego. El head-up display mantiene en esencia su clásica forma de la serie: la retícula del jugador aparece como cuatro segmentos delegados en forma de cruz en el centro de la pantalla. Esta cruz representa el área de propagación de tiro del arma. Esta se verá afectada en su tamaño según la posición del jugador en la que se encuentre, y también el rango de efectividad y precisión del arma a usar. Los segmentos además son capaces de cambiar su color dependiendo del objeto o persona que se le ponga encima: estos segmentos pueden ser blancos (si es un objeto sin relevancia alguna en el entorno del jugador), verdes (si es un personaje/vehículo aliado o no agresivo) o rojos (objetivos hostiles o de asesinato). El jugador también posee en el head-up display un indicador de granadas, el cual aparecerá en la pantalla en momentos en que el jugador esté cerca de una. Dicho indicador tendrá más contraste a medida que el jugador este más cerca de la granada. El indicador ayuda al jugador para bien devolver o alejar la granada acercándose y lanzándola, o simplemente correr lejos de ella para evitar ser herido. El jugador es capaz de efectuar el uso de su arma de dos maneras; «Point shooting» —conocido en el juego como «Firing from the Hip»—, la cual es la menos efectiva, y con menos precisión; y «disparar desde la mira» —conocido como ADS (Aim Down Sights)—, la cual aumenta la precisión del arma usada en un alto por ciento de efectividad. La carabina M4 es una de las varias armas disponibles en el juego. El jugador puede posicionarse en tres diferentes posturas: Parado, agachado y decúbito prono. Cada una afecta a los diferentes índices de movimiento, velocidad, precisión y efectividad del arma y sigilo del jugador. El jugador además puede correr por un corto tiempo, esto afectará aún más los índices del HUD, sobre todo la retícula del jugador. Solamente se puede correr mientras se encuentre parado. Mientras se corre, el jugador no puede ser capaz de disparar, golpear o recargar su arma, ni ninguna otra acción. Usar cobertura ayuda al jugador a evitar el fuego enemigo o recuperar la salud después de recibir un daño significativo, debido a que —al igual que otros títulos anteriores de la serie— no existen incrementos de armadura o salud. Cuando el personaje ha recibido daño, los bordes de la pantalla se pondrán en un tono rojizo. Si el personaje permanece fuera de la zona de fuego por algunos segundos, este se podrá recuperar. Campaña El jugador asume el papel de varios personajes durante la campaña para un jugador. La participación de los personajes ocurre simultáneamente y de forma superposicionada. Por lo tanto, cambia la perspectiva del jugador desde uno a otro personaje entre las misiones. Después de ganar la campaña se pueden desbloquear trucos como munición ilimitada mediante la recopilación de «inteligencia enemiga», tratándose esto de objetos ocultos.3 Cada misión cuenta con una serie de objetivos, los cuales se muestran en el HUD, y que aparecen en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla. Estos objetivos indican al jugador hacia que dirección y distancia se encuentra dicho objetivo a cumplir. Asimismo, se mostrará paralelamente junto con los objetivos el momento en que el jugador logre llegar a algún punto de control. Algunos objetivos requieren que el jugador llegue a cierto punto de control, mientras que otros objetivos requieren de la eliminación de objetivos u hostiles en cantidad y/o lugar determinado, mantenerse firmes para defender un objetivo, o plantar explosivos en instalaciones enemigas. Durante gran parte del juego se está acompañado por las tropas aliadas, las cuales combaten junto al jugador ayudando durante las misiones, de este modo así, proveyendo fuego defensivo, derribando a enemigos, alejando granadas y despejando cuartos para su entrada. La campaña posee —al igual que otras entregas de la serie— niveles de dificultad a elección del jugador, los cuales aparecen al comienzo de una nueva partida, o al momento de elegir una misión al azar, estos son cuatro; «Recluta», que es el menos complicado y el que menos retos posee durante la campaña; «Profesional», en donde el jugador posee más retos con un poco más de dificultad, pero todavía no es suficientemente difícil; «Curtido», modo el cual es ideal para jugadores experimentados, y que posee enemigos más listos y peligrosos —a pesar de ser los mismos—, y muchos más retos que las dificultades anteriores; y por último, «Veterano», siendo el último y el más arduo nivel de dificultad, donde los enemigos se vuelven brutales y extremadamente precisos con las armas. A su vez, el juego consta de diecisiete niveles en total en el modo de campaña; estos, separados por «actos» —siendo cuatro: el prólogo y los actos uno, dos y tres—, los cuales se caracterizan por ser lineales. Multijugador Modern Warfare cuenta con un modo multijugador por equipos y deathmatchs basados en distintos mapas. Cada modo posee un objetivo que requiere de estrategias únicas para poder ser completadas.5 Los jugadores pueden llamar a vehículos aéreos no tripulados de reconocimiento, exploración, ataque aéreo y helicópteros de ataque; esto, ocurrido cuando se logran acabar de forma seguida con tres, cinco y siete enemigos, respectivamente.6 Un juego termina cuando un equipo o jugador ha alcanzado un determinado número de puntos, o bien expire el tiempo asignado, en cuyo caso el equipo o jugador con más puntos gana. Si los puntos están incluso cuando el tiempo expira, el modo muerte súbita se activa, en el que no hay reaparición al momento de morir y el equipo que tenga a su último hombre el pie o que bien consiga el primer objetivo, serán los ganadores. Si el jugador se encuentra en ninguna de las dos partidas mencionadas, entonces se produce un «Overtime match», en el que el próximo equipo a ganar es recompensado con la victoria. El rendimiento del jugador en el modo multijugador se realiza con un sistema de puntos de experiencia, que puede ser ganado por matar a los jugadores rivales, completando desafíos y objetivos, o al completar una ronda o partida. A medida que la experiencia del jugador avanza de nivel, se desbloquean nuevas armas, ventajas, desafíos y modo de juego. El nivel más alto que se puede obtener en Call of Duty 4 es 55, no obstante, en las versiones de consola del juego, el jugador tiene la opción de introducir la edición «Prestige», que devuelve el nivel de una y elimina todos los puntos desbloqueables. Este proceso puede repetirse hasta 10 veces con las diferentes insignias que se van obteniendo cada vez. Completar un desafío otorga puntos de experiencia y puede desbloquear accesorios para armas. A medida que aumenta el nivel de un jugador por ganar experiencia, este desbloqueará nuevas armas, ventajas, o desafíos. A medida que el jugador avanza en los niveles, se gana la habilidad de personalizar su propia clase de armamento, lo que incluye la selección de su arma principal y secundaria, y sus tipos de granadas. Además, el jugador puede seleccionar tres ventajas, una de cada uno de los tres «niveles», que se pueden personalizar a su carácter. Efectos de las ventajas incluyen, pero no se limitan a: munición extra, incremento de daño de bala por el jugador, o dejar caer una granada abierta cuando el jugador muere. El jugador también tiene la opción de completar los desafíos para recibir más puntos de experiencia; los desafíos incluyen logros de un cierto número de muertes con un arma específica, el derribo de un helicóptero o la realización de una serie de disparos a la cabeza. Adicionalmente, cuando el jugador llega a una cierta cantidad de disparos en la cabeza con un arma específica —excluyendo armas secundarias—, el jugador desbloquea camuflajes que sólo podrán ser utilizados para el arma específica. Cada mapa presente en el modo multijugador posee sus propias características geográficas y climáticas, las cuales incluyen desiertos, paisajes nevados, ciudades netamente urbanas o lugares frondosos.8 En la imagen, una simulación de ciudad-desierto para entrenamiento en la isla San Clemente. Hay varios tipos de juegos los cuales se engloban en 2 modos principales, estos son: «Core» y «Hardcore». Estos dos incluyen los mismos modos de juegos, pero diferente forma de presentarlo. Los juegos en el modo Core incluyen; «Partida a muerte por equipos» (en inglés: «Team Deathmatch»), donde 2 equipos compiten para acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos por medio de muertes en un juego de combate tradicional; «Todos contra todos» (en inglés: «Free for all»), donde los jugadores compiten contra cada unos de los participantes, y sin la existencia de equipos; «Buscar y destruir» (en inglés: «Search and destroy»), involucrando a dos equipos, en donde los jugadores deben destruir un determinado objeto, mientras que el otro equipo debe resguardar este mismo, ganando el equipo que o bien acabe a todos miembros del equipo contrario, o que cumpla con el objetivo —destruir o resguardar el objeto—; «Dominación» (en inglés: «Domination»), en donde los equipos combaten por los puntos de control que posee el mapa, y se puede reaparecer al momento de morir. Vence el equipo que posea una puntuación determinada o la más alta al momento de acabarse el tiempo; «Cuartel General» (en inglés: «Headquarters»), donde los equipos deben capturar una determinada área del mapa —el cuartel general— para así ganar puntos; y por último «Sabotaje», similar a «Buscar y destruir», pero a diferencia de este, Sabotaje posee una bomba neutral, sólo una ronda por juego, los jugadores pueden reaparecer y ambos equipos deben tratar de destruir el objetivo. Por último, el modo Hardcore posee los mismos modos de juego que Core, a diferencia de que Hardcore tiene el HUD totalmente limitado, la cantidad de vida es más corta, y tardía en recuperarse, y el radar desaparece por completo para todos los jugadores. Mapas Hay varios mapas disponibles en el modo multijugador de Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, siendo en total dieciséis,8 además de cuatro que puede ser obtenidos a través del paquete de contenido descargable. Los mapas originales disponibles son:8 «Ambush», mapa que posee un gran ciudad-desierto, destacándose en sus partidas de sabotaje; «Backlot», sitio en construcción de tamaño mediano, sirviendo para cualquier modo de juego; «Bloc», que es un puñado de bloques de apartamentos rusos; «Bog», un pequeño desierto-pantano, siendo un nivel abierto, ideal para grupos de combate pequeños; «Countdown», una plataforma de lanzamiento con una grandes líneas de visión y con la posibilidad de realizar maniobras peligrosas; «Crash», mapa que se destaca por tener helicópteros caídos a lo largo de su estructura. Perfecto para juegos de equipo;8 «Crossfire», un pequeño pueblo en medio del desierto, en donde destacan sus interiores al crear combates y tiroteos fuertes; «District», una ciudad grande, con un mercado urbano en el centro. Ideal para los juegos de equipo; «Downpour», una granja rusa grande mezclada con un ambiente lluvioso, siendo excelente para partidas de Sabotaje;8 «Overgrown», una amplia zona de maleza rural rusa. Posee varias zonas de cobertura que pueden ser utilizadas por francotiradores; «Pipeline», un cementerio-jardín de trenes con localización en Rusia, poseyendo excelentes partidas de equipos; «Shipment», un pequeño astillero ruso que se destaca por ser abierto y poseer nulos lugares para esconderse «Strike», una ciudad mezclada con un clima desértico-urbano; «Showdown», pequeño mapa desértico y excelente para un pequeño número de jugadores; «Vacant», oficinas rusas localizadas en el desierto;8 y por último, «Wet Work», siendo un barco de carga de tamaño medio-grande. Posee un ritmo rápido, sobre todo en partidas de Buscar y destruir. Producción Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare fue desarrollado por un equipo de un centenar de personas, en el transcurso de dos años. Después de Call of Duty 2, Infinity Ward decidió alejarse de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ambientación de todos los anteriores juegos de la serie. Esto dio como resultado tres conceptos de juego: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 y Modern Warfare 3. Durante el desarrollo de la historia de Call of Duty 4, Infinity Ward decidió evitar hacer una referencia de las guerras actuales reales, y mantuvo el tema común de la serie de dos fuerzas opuestas de la misma resistencia. Para mejorar la sensación de realismo del juego, el equipo de desarrollo asistió a un ejercicio con fuego real en el Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms, un centro de entrenamiento en el desierto de California. Esto ayudó a los desarrolladores para simular los efectos de estar cerca de un tanque M1 Abrams cuando éste dispara. El equipo también habló con Marines de los Estados Unidos quienes recientemente había ido a combate para conseguir una sensación para el fondo, las emociones y la actitud de los infantes de marina en combate. Los veteranos también fueron contratados para supervisar las sesiones de captura de movimiento, inteligencia artificial y diseño del juego. El equipo de desarrollo diseñó el multijugador en línea para ser equilibrado y gratificante para los nuevos jugadores, mientras que todavía ofrece algo para los jugadores experimentados. Una idea para poner en práctica fueron los principios de apoyo aéreo —ataques aéreos y helicópteros de ataque— que hacía que el jugador participara luchando sobre zonas especiales para acceder a un disparador para el apoyo aéreo contra los enemigos. Ésta idea fue descartada, ya que desalientaba el tipo de deathmatch que el equipo buscaba. El sistema de recompensas de rachas de muertes (killstreaks) se puso en su lugar para fomentar la mejora de la habilidades del jugador. Los jugadores podían elegir las armas antes de las partidas para acostumbrarse a las armas con mayor facilidad y minimizar la búsqueda de armas al momento de jugar. Los mapas fueron diseñados principalmente para partidas de combate a muerte - los desarrolladores sintieron tales diseños adaptados en otros modos de juego también. Los mapas igualmente fueron diseñados para reducir al mínimo lugares donde los jugadores tuvieran la oportunidad de esconderse de los disparos enemigos. Motor De Juego Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare es ejecutado con IW engine, específicamente la versión IW 3.0, que ofrece un mundo-dinámico de iluminación, efectos de iluminación HDR, sombras dinámicas y profundidad de campo. Las penetraciones de las balas son calculadas por el motor, teniendo en cuenta factores como el tipo de superficie y el espesor de la entidad. El juego corre a una resolución nativa de 600p para Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3. Ciertos objetos, tales como automóviles y algunos edificios, son destructibles. Esto hace distinguir las distintas formas de cubrirse, como la protección que proporcionan los objetos, tales como cercas de madera, y paredes delgadas no protegen completamente a los jugadores de cualquier daño. El daño de las balas también puede reducirse después de penetrar en un objeto, y la disminución depende del tipo y grosor de la superficie de dicho objeto. El juego hace uso de un dinámico motor de física, el cual no se ha aplicado en anteriores títulos de la serie. Las animaciones de muerte son una combinación de pre-configuración de animaciones y de física ragdoll. Las versiones de consola de Modern Warfare se ejecutan en unos constantes 60 fotogramas por segundo, y la versión para Wii corre a 30 cuadros por segundo.11 El código se incluyó para determinar los puntos de reaparición de las armas basándose en la cercanía de las armas, y la relación entre las posiciones enemigas y la línea de visión a los puntos. El motor del juego también ha sido utilizado para el desarrollo de otros tres videojuegos de Activision. Una versión mejorada del motor original se utilizó en Call of Duty: World at War, el quinto título de la serie Call of Duty y el predecesor de Call of Duty 4, mientras que una versión ligeramente modificada se ha utilizado para el videojuego de James Bond, Quantum of Solace, así como Golden Eye 007 con una versión muy modificada. Banda sonora Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Original Soundtrack es la banda sonora de la música del videojuego Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. La mayoría de la banda sonora de Modern Warfare ha sido escrita por el compositor Stephen Barton, quien también ha contribuido a bandas sonoras de películas de Harry Gregson-Williams. Gregson-Williams también compuso la música para el juego, además del tema principal. La banda sonora está compuesta por un total de 61 pistas, en un total de 83 minutos de material grabados, poseyendo éstas canciones de una duración promedio de un minuto. La música en el juego varía según el personaje se encuentre en los distintos mapas que conforman las misiones de Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, la tensión del momento, y la escena en que se le presente el jugador en momento determinado, como por ejemplo ataques sorpresas, tiroteos o huidas. Varias pistas de música del juego están disponibles en el sitio web de Infinity Ward «7 days of Modern Warfare» (en español: «7 días de Modern Warfare»), y algunas otras están disponibles en el sitio web del propio Barton. La canción de rap reproducida durante los créditos finales es interpretada por el jefe de animación de Call of Duty 4, Mark Grigsby. Promoción y Lanzamiento El 27 de abril de 2007, el día antes del lanzamiento del tráiler oficial del juego, Infinity Ward lanzó un sitio web llamado «Charlie Oscar Delta» para promocionar información sobre el juego. Charlie Oscar Delta cuenta con un sistema de clasificación que permite a los usuarios completar misiones para incrementar su rango y completar dichas misiones por premios. Charlie Oscar Delta es derivado del alfabeto fonético de la OTAN y las iniciales de Call of Duty.17 El primer tráiler revelador de Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare fue lanzado el 28 de abril de 2007.18 La beta del videojuego para Xbox 360 fue anunciada el 30 de agosto de 2007. Ésta versión fue diseñado para probar los servidores multijugador, encontrar fallas y ayudar a equilibrar las armas. Originalmente era sólo para los residentes de los Estados Unidos, pero fue más tarde puesto a disposición de otros países. La versión beta concluyó el 30 de septiembre de 2007. El rango máximo para la beta fue inicialmente el nivel 16, pero se incrementó a 25 hacia el final de dicha versión. Tres mapas multijugador para el juego estuvieron disponibles: Crash, Vacant y Overgrown. Una demo para un solo jugador para la versión de ordenador personal fue lanzada el 11 de octubre de 2007 como una descarga exclusiva de Yahoo!, y actualmente está disponible para su descarga gratuita. La demo incluye un nivel, «The Bog», que muestra una visión nocturna avanzada y capacidades de gráficos asociados. Call of Duty 4 fue lanzado para varias consolas y Windows en Norteamérica el 6 de noviembre de 2007, en Australia el 5 de noviembre de 2007, y en Europa el 9 de noviembre de 2007.23 La versión del juego para Mac OS X fue desarrollada por Aspyr Media y puesta en libertad el 26 de septiembre de 2008. De igual forma, el título fue lanzado en la Mac App Store el 16 de enero de 2011. Modern Warfare fue calificado por el BBFC como 15, por la ESRB como Mature (M), MA15+ por la OFLC,26 16+ por PEGI, y 18 por la USK. La versión para Wii del videojuego, titulada Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, fue desarrollada por Treyarch y publicada el 10 de noviembre de 2009, junto con Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 y Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Recepción y Crítica Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare recibió elogios de la crítica de muchas publicaciones de videojuegos. La versión de Xbox 360 recibió un puntaje de 94% basado en 72 opiniones en GameRankings, y una media puntuación promedio de 94 sobre 100 basado en 69 revisiones en Metacritic. La versión para PlayStation 3 recibió un promedio de 94% basado en 43 opiniones sobre GameRankings, y una puntuación media de 94 sobre 100 basado en 43 opiniones en Metacritic. La versión para Microsoft Windows fue recibida favorablemente, alcanzando un promedio de 93% basado en 39 revisiones en GameRankings, y una puntuación media de 92 sobre 100 basado en 37 opiniones en Metacritic. El modo de juego de Modern Warfare ha sido citado por los críticos por llevar el género a «un nuevo nivel de inmersión e intensidad que jamas habíamos visto antes». La Revista Oficial Xbox dijo sobre el modo multijugador, que es «el modo que solidifica al juego en estado insta», también, GamesRadar lo coloca en en el puesto número 20 de "los 100 mejores videojuegos de la historia" de:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare el:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare en:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare fr:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ja:コール オブ デューティ4 モダン・ウォーフェア nl:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare pl:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare pt-br:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ru:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare sv:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare zh:使命召唤4：现代战争 Categoría:Videojuegos